f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1970 Formula One Season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = |enginesuppliers = |tyresuppliers = |year=1970 |driver1 =Jochen Rindt |driver1points =45 |driver2 =Jacky Ickx |driver2points =40 |driver3 =Clay Regazzoni |driver3points =33 |constructor1 = |constructor1points =59 |constructor2 = |constructor2points =52 |constructor3 = |constructor3points =48 }} The 1970 Formula One Season was the 21st season of the Drivers' World Championship and the 13th season of the Constructors' Championship. It began on March 19th 1970 in South Africa and ended on October 25th in Mexico, and consisted of 13 races. The Drivers' World Championship was won by Jochen Rindt of , who became the first (and so far only) posthumous winner of the championship, when he was killed during practice for the Italian Grand Prix. He finished five points ahead of Jacky Ickx of . Ickx's teammate, Clay Regazzoni was third. The Constructors' Championship was won by , seven points ahead of , and 11 ahead of , a brand new constructor. In addition to Rindt, drivers Bruce McLaren (testing accident at Goodwood) and Piers Courage (during the Dutch Grand Prix) were killed this season, giving this year the sobriquet "The Year of Death". Team and Drivers Tyrrell Racing Organisation |constructor = |chassis = 701 001 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdriver = Jackie Stewart |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddriver = Johnny Servoz-Gavin |seconddriverrounds = 1-3 |thirddriver = François Cevert |thirddriverrounds = 5-13}} Equine Matra Elf |constructor = |chassis = MS120 |tyre = |engine = MS12 V12 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdriver = Jean-Pierre Beltoise|firstdriverrounds = All |seconddriver = Henri Pescarolo |seconddriverrounds = All}} Bruce McLaren Motor Racing |constructor = |chassis = M7D M14A M14D |tyre = |engine = T33 V8 3.0 DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 6 |firstdriver = Bruce McLaren|firstdriverrounds = 1-3 |seconddriver = Denny Hulme |seconddriverrounds = 1-3, 6-13 |thirddriver = Andrea de Adamich |thirddriverrounds = 2-3, 5-12 |fourthdriver = Dan Gurney |fourthdriverrounds = 5-7 |fifthdriver = Peter Gethin |fifthdriverrounds = 5, 8-13 |sixthdriver = Nanni Galli |sixthdriverrounds = 10}} Team Surtees |constructor = |chassis = M7C TS7 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdriver = John Surtees |firstdriverrounds = 1-3, 5, 7-13 |seconddriver = Derek Bell |seconddriverrounds = 12}} Gold Leaf Team Lotus Garvey Team Lotus |constructor = |chassis = 49C 72B 72C |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 5 |firstdriver = Jochen Rindt|firstdriverrounds = 1-10 |seconddriver = John Miles |seconddriverrounds = 1-10 |thirddriver = Alex Soler-Roig |thirddriverrounds = 2, 6 |fourthdriver = Emerson Fittipaldi |fourthdriverrounds = 7-10, 12-13 |fifthdriver = Reine Wisell |fifthdriverrounds = 12-13}} STP Corporation |constructor = |chassis = 701 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Mario Andretti|firstdriverrounds = 1-2, 7-9}} Walker/Durlacher Raching Team Brooke Bond Oxo Racing |constructor = |chassis = 49C 72C |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Graham Hill|firstdriverrounds = 1-8, 10-13}} Motor Racing Developments Auto Motor und Sport |constructor = |chassis = BT33 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdriver = Jack Brabham|firstdriverrounds = All |seconddriver = Rolf Stommelen |seconddriverrounds = All}} Season calendar Non Championship Calendar See Also *List of fatal accidents Category:Formula One Seasons